Colfel
Colfel Medium Magical Beast (Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 7d10+21 (59 hp) Initiative: +0 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares) Armor Class: 16 (+6 natural), touch 10, flat-footed 16 Base Attack/Grapple: +7/+9 Attack: Gore +9 melee (1d8+2 plus energy drain) or claw +9 melee (1d4+2 plus energy drain) Full Attack: Gore +9 melee (1d8+2 plus energy drain) or 2 claws +9 melee (1d4+2 plus energy drain) and bite +7 melee (1d6+1 plus energy drain) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Energy drain, powerful charge Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., fire antithesis, immunity to cold, low-light vision, negative energy affinity, resilience, vulnerability to fire, vulnerability to light Saves: Fort +12, Ref +9, Will +6 Abilities: Str 15, Dex 11, Con 17, Int 13, Wis 11, Cha 13 Skills: Balance +2, Intimidate +11, Jump +4, Listen +5, Spot +5, Tumble +10 Feats: Improved Natural Attack (gore), Multiattack, Power Attack Environment: Negative Energy Plane Organization: Solitary, group (3-10) or voidpack (20-50) Challenge Rating: 7 Treasure: Double standard Alignment: Always neutral evil Advancement: 8-14 HD (Medium); 15-21 HD (Large) Level Adjustment: - The flesh of this black, slimy, furless quadruped looks gangrenous. Starlike white pupils dot its midnight black eyes, and a pair of sharp prongs tips its nose. A row of spikes runs down its knobby back. Colfel are unusual creatures native to the Negative Energy Plane. Intelligent predators, they feed on both life energy and matter. Colfel consider brown mold a delicacy, and often nurture patches of the fungus for both food and protection. On other planes, colfel lurk in the deepest, darkest parts of forests and jungles, or in subterranean areas. They venture on the surface only at night, for light causes them great pain. A colfel is about 6 feet long and stands 3 feet tall at the shoulders. It weighs around 300 pounds. Colfel speak Abyssal and Infernal. A colfel can be summoned via a summon monster VII spell. COMBAT Colfel are pack hunters, ganging up on a single foe while seeking to gain flanking positions. Energy Drain (Su): Living creatures hit by a colfel's natural attack gain one negative level. The DC is 14 for the Fortitude save to remove a negative level. The save DC is Charisma-based. For each such negative level bestowed, the colfel gains 5 temporary hit points. Fire Antithesis (Su): If a colfel approaches within 5 feet of a nonmagical flame, the fire is immediately extinguished and the colfel suffers damage based upon the size category of the fire: Fine (1), Diminutive (1d2), Tiny (1d3), Small (1d4), Medium (1d6), Large (2d6), Huge (3d6), Gargantuan (4d6), Colossal (6d6). Negative Energy Affinity (Ex): A colfel is affected by cure spells and inflict spells as if it were an undead creature. Powerful Charge (Ex): When a colfel charges, its gore attack deals 2d8+4 points of damage. Resilience (Ex): A colfel is unusually resilient, granting it a +4 racial bonus on all saving throws. Vulnerability to Light (Ex): A colfel takes 1 point of damage per round of exposure to natural sunlight. It also takes 1d6 points of damage per spell level from spells or effects with the light descriptor. It always suffer the greater amount of damage versus light spells that deal greater damage to certain creature types (such as searing light or sunburst). Originally appeared in Dragon Magazine #56 (1981). Category:Magical beasts